Soul takers
by Twilightobsessers
Summary: after the cullens leave, bella makes a band and gets changed. what happens when the cullens come to see on of her shows? boy are they in for the shock of their lives.


**Hey guys, this is a new fanfic as you can see lol, so review and tell me how y'all like it **

**BPOV**

It's been seven fucking years since dickward and his family left for my "protection" or some shit like that. The first few months after he left was like my personal hell on earth. I would wake up screaming almost every night and would never talk unless I was being directly spoken to. At one point Charlie just stopped caring and moved away because he said and I quote "You're just too depressing to be around bells. I call you when I get settled." I'm actually glad that he left, he was a real dick.

Now most of you are probably wondering what I've been up to for the past seven years, we'll I'll tell you. On my nineteenth birthday I was on my way to meet up with mike and Jacob at the club in Seattle when Victoria attacked and changed me.. Oh and don't worry, I got my revenge of her (wink,wink.) A few years later I started using my pain as inspiration to write my songs, and soon met Kevin, Mason, katerina, Damon and Chad and together we formed a band called "soul takers," and you'll soon see why…

**Back at the Cullen's house EPOV**

"Edward get your ass downstairs now! It's about Bella!" Alice shouted from downstairs. I was tempted to ignore her but as soon as she mentioned Bella, I was down in a flash.

"Look" she said pointing at the TV.

"_From the small town of forks, Washington Bella Swan has done the unspeakable" Stated the reporter._

"BELLA?!" Every shouted

"_Bella has been through enough pain to kill 10 people and yet she survives. Her and her band 'Soul takers' have broken the world record for most gold records won. Rumors have been going around that Bella and Chad are dating and things are starting to look serious."_

At the bottom of the screen it showed a picture of Bella and Chad laughing and making out. Did. not. need. to. see. that.

"_Here's Bella now" _The reporter said as it switched to Bella being interviewed.

"_I think that its amazing that my band is so successful and I just want to say thank you to all our fans. And to all those haters Go Fuck Yourself" _She said as she flipped them off and left. It then went back to the reporter.

"_You can catch Soul Takers at their next concert in Chicago. I'm Kathleen Pierce and that's all for MTV."_

"I think we all agree that we need to go to that concert" Carlisle stated while every else but me nodded in agreement.

"No! I told her that we would stay out of her life for good! We're not going!"

"Fuck off Edward." Said Rosalie. I just stared at her in shock as she walked out of the room. Looks like we're going to Chicago.

**At the Concert 3****rd**** person POV**

Bella and the band stood backstage as they waited to go preform. "Man, I'm starving!" Kevin whined. All they're eyes we're coal black. "Patience is a virtue Kevin, you'll have your time soon enough." Bella said smirking as they walked out onto the stage.

"Just like a go-go-go-ghost  
Watch me go-go-go-ghost

Now I'm gone in your photograph  
I bet you wish you could get me back  
Now I'm stuck in your memory  
A mistaken identity

What's her name?  
What's she like?  
Does she know that you'll never treat her right?

What's her name?  
What's she like?  
Do you leave her in the middle of the night?

You act like you just saw a ghost  
I watch you getting way too close  
Now I know why you're never there  
Now I know so it's my turn to disappear  
You act like you just saw a ghost  
I caught you (Caught you)  
Now I know  
Now I know why you're never there  
Now it's my turn, watch me disappear  
Just like a go-go-go-ghost  
Watch me go-go-go-ghost

The only gift that you ever gave  
Was that you let me just get away  
I hope I haunt you in every dream  
And you feel a little misery

What's her name?  
What's she like?  
I should warn her that you'll never do her right

All your games  
All your lies  
I need to tell her maybe I can change her mind

You act like you just saw a ghost  
I watch you getting way too close  
Now I know why you're never there  
Now I know so it's my turn to disappear  
You act like you just saw a ghost  
I caught you (Caught you)  
Now I know  
Now I know why you're never there (Never there)  
Now it's my turn, watch me disappear  
Just like a go-go-go-ghost  
Watch me go-go-go-ghost

Just like a go-go-go-ghost  
Watch me go-go-go-ghost

Now you see me  
Now you don't  
You must've thought I'd never go  
Thanks to you I'm taking back my soul

You act like you just saw a ghost  
I watch you getting way too close  
Now I know why you're never there (Never there)  
Now I know so it's my turn to disappear (Disappear)  
You act like you just saw a ghost  
I caught you (Caught you)  
Now I know  
Now I know why you're never there (Never there)  
Now it's my turn, watch me disappear  
Just like a go-go-go-ghost  
Watch me go-go-go-ghost

Just like a go-go-go-ghost  
Watch me go-go-go-ghost  
Just like a go-go-go-ghost  
Watch me go-go-go-ghost  
Just like a go-go-go-ghost  
Watch me go-go-go-ghost"

"HOW YA DOING CHICAGO?!" Bella screamed into the mike while the crowd screamed back. The Cullen's were standing in the front row watching Bella in awe. Bella scanned the audience until she spotted the Cullen's and smirked.

"This next song goes out to my ex and his family who just so happen to be here tonight. THIS IS GIVES YOU HELL!" Bella yelled while looking at the cullen's.

"I wake up every evening  
With a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place  
And you're still probably working  
At a nine to five pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell

Now where's your picket fence love  
And where's that shiny car  
And did it ever get you far  
You never seemed so tense love  
I've never seen you fall so hard  
Do you know where you are

And truth be told I miss you"

Bella sang directly at Edward who's eyes softened.

"And truth be told I'm lying"

Edward's face suddenly hardened.

"When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell

Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
Where'd it all go wrong?  
But the list goes on and on

And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell

Now you'll never see  
What you've done to me  
You can take back your memories  
They're no good to me  
And here's all your lies  
You can't look me in the eyes  
With the sad, sad look  
That you wear so well

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song and you sing along but you never tell  
Then you're the fool, I'm just as well  
Hope it gives you hell

When you hear this song  
I hope that it will give you hell

You can sing along  
I hope that it puts you through hell"

Bella looked at her band and then back at the audience with a smirk plastered on her face. "Now, before we move on, are all the doors blocked?" She asked looking at the security guards at the back and they nodded and gave thumbs up towards her. "Excellent. Ok now I need a volunteer from the audience." The room started screaming for Bella to pick them but she chose a 15 year old girl as she eagerly walked over and met Bella on stage. "What's your name sweetie?" She asked the girl and she answered Kristen Stewart. Bella turned her attention back to the audience, "Who wants to see a magic trick?" The crowd erupted in screams of excitement. Bella turned back towards the girl as her band watched with hunger, "Now she lives" she placed her hands on the girls neck, "and now… she dies" Bella said as she bit the girls neck and felt the rush of warmth spread throughout her body from the blood and from the screams of terror. Once she finished, she shoved the girl off to the side and turned back towards the audience while wiping off the blood from her lips.

She felt the presence of her band gather around her, looking hungrily at the crowd. "Now, it's your turn." And with that, they all jumped off the stage and started feasting on the terror filled crowd. The Cullen's were all looking Bella as she took each life for each human she drained. Once they had killed all the humans, the only ones left were her, the band, the other vampires in the room…

And the Cullen's.

**So what did you think? Bad or good? Review and let me know. Chapter 2 will be up in a few hours!**


End file.
